


Fallout Echoes of the Metaverse

by AmiPendragon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Are tags just a way for the authors to squee and ramble about their stories if so cool, As in they are unpredictable and have the literal powers of the Wild Card persona, Badass Ladies, Big iron on her hip, Bodysuits and Vault Suits underneath Longcoats and Clothes is fucking great, Crack Treated Seriously, Fight scenes and mysteries oh my, Gen, Girls with Guns, Gun Porn and lots of it, I highly reccomend you all listen to the songs I list in notes for scenes for the best experience, I'll add characters and tags as I see fit, Lemme be honest with ya chief this is grade A crack, My First Fanfic, Shoutout to my homies on Discord for motivating me love you guys, Still a better story then Fallout the Frontier's however, The Courier is a Wild Card, marked mature just in case because its Fallout and also blood and gore as well lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiPendragon/pseuds/AmiPendragon
Summary: Left for dead by a man in a checkered suit, an ex Legion slave turned Courier thought this was it for her... that is until mysterious forces intervened. Brought to a place known only as the Velvet Room and given the power of the Wild Card, our heroine awakens desiring answers to her questions to a wild wasteland. But as a battle looms on the horizion and the echoes of a dead world haunt the Wasteland, can our heroine master her new powers and find the answers she craves?
Relationships: lol no maybe later
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fallout Echoes of the Metaverse

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, hello there! My name is Ami Pendragon and this... is my very first fanfic and I'm excited to reveal it to you all.
> 
> Basically as the tags say, this is a crossover between Persona and Fallout, based off of a tweet I saw and I figured 'sure why not' and well... here it is. While my motivation may vary because of life and other things... I hope to give you all a very good read.
> 
> Anyways you may have noticed the numbers that are in parenthesis and that is because those are for songs that you should be listening to while reading this. While it's optional, I HIGHLY recommend you listen to them. I'll put a link here for you guys, or the name of the songs. Where the numbers, represented in parenthesis, start and end is which song corresponds to which scene per say. Anyways the songs for Chapter One are as follows(use these links if on mobile or if the hyperlinks dont work(
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcgJnbCul-0 (Fallout New Vegas's Opening theme. I HAD to include it)  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE&t(Aria of the Soul. Its the Velvet Room's theme so its a given)
> 
> Anyways I wont waste your guys time any longer. Enjoy the fic and I will see you lovelies at the bottom~ <3

[(1)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7eeEprQ0x4)War. War Never Changes.  
  
Mankind had always had a favor with Lady Luck… and it is said that this very love she had, alongside humanity’s constant subconscious desire to survive to wage war and shed blood had allowed them to live another day and enter another chapter in their bloody history, even when the consequences of their actions came in the form of nuclear hellfire, destroying not only this world… but heavily damaging the next as well.  
  
Despite the new world humanity created for itself, infested with horrifying creatures, deadly radiation, opportunistic bandits and other challenges, humanity would do what it did best and survive. Rebuilding even as the very land seemed against them, even in the face of bleak ruins, new civilizations would emerge, rise and fall in the face of a bleak hellscape. Yet against everything in the wasteland, a shining city on a hill… a beacon that attracts all far and wide to forget their troubles even for a little while in the harsh sandy hellhole that was the Mojave… New Vegas.  
  
Folks would travel to the place where the Securitrons prowled the streets keeping order under the orders from the mysterious ghost that was Mr. House from the Lucky 38. However, New Vegas, alongside the Hoover Dam that gave power to New Vegas, was in the eye of two factions. One the revived spirit of the old world flying under the flag of the Bear… and the other a brutal dictatorship who sought only to conquer all of those before them, stopped barely at the dam by the forces of the Bear… who choose to fly under the flag of the Bull.  
  
Yet even then, within the shadow of a conflict which will shape the fate of the Mojave, an ambitious Chairman, not content with being the right hand man of a ghost from long ago, had created a plan to usurp control over New Vegas for himself. His ticket to sitting on the throne of riches to exert the hand of the House over all those that come to New Vegas? The key to the kingdom, so to speak? The Platinum Chip. (1)  
  
And now… after months of meticulous scheming and tracking down several couriers… he stood at the cusp of victory. As the sun began to set and the moon began to bore down on an sparse graveyard, and with the Strip in the distance as that shining beacon of light in a dark wasteland, the ambitious chairman, known only as Benny, stood watching as a woman was beaten down by two burly men clad in the leathers of the Great Khans. Despite the woman fighting back, even as she was unarmed, valiantly, she was knocked down and pinned, bruises and cuts marring her once for the most part, flawless tanned skin. After a while Benny lifted his hand and stopped the beating as he walked over to the girl  
  
As he walked over however to the girl lying down on her side, Benny couldn’t help but compare his appearance to hers. The woman before him was easy on the eyes, yet was as fierce as a Deathclaw judging by the fight she put up. With short strawberry blonde hair that, while dirty, would’ve been as soft as silk if she had lived a life of luxury like he had, green eyes that glared at him in hatred and fear and a body that, while thanks to her outfit which consisted of a simple duster over a button up shirt, slacks and boots, did not show off as much as he would love to see, it did give some hints that yes, she was easy on the eyes. Meanwhile Benny himself was the epitome of charisma… well built, slicked back black hair, a very nice checkered black and white tux… well he hated to get dirty for buisness but when he had no choice… well he was at the top for a reason. Brought back to reality as the woman tried to lunge at him, Benny quickly took out his gold and pearl gripped Browning 9mm, Maria and stopped her right in her tracks. “Easy there toots. Now… This might seem like a bad shindig, but I’m a forgiving guy ya know? The house ain’t always mean and all that, but ya gotta give me a reason to play ball, baby! Now where’s the platinum chip?”  
  
His voice was as reassuring as it could be and yet to the woman before him, came off as… threatening.”I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about.” The woman spat out “I don’t even know who you are or why you and those fucking druggies over there came after me! I’m just trying to deliver a package here and-”  
  
”Okay do you really think I was born yesterday baby doll? You wind up delivering a package that the Head Chairman of one of the most popular casinos in the FUCKING MOVAJE decided to take, and you know nothing about it?! You need to work on your bluffing skills girl because I can see what cards you have, so to speak.” Benny hissed as he sighed “Alright… I did this the easy way and I don’t have time for the whole fifty two card pick up. Strip.”  
  
Hearing this, the woman’s eyes widened as she asked in fear “Wh-what? I-I-”  
  
”Whoa slow down there babe. I ain’t going that way if that’s what your thinking. Just… need to see your stuff is all. Besides, your cards have already been dealt and if ya want a slim chance of walking away from here, I recommend doing what I said.” Benny told her. Reluctantly, seeing as she was outnumbered and no longer had her gun… the woman did so, going down to her bra and panties as she then kicked her clothes, Benny having the two Khans that accompanied them as Benny looked over the girl, noticing something that made his lips curl to a frown. On the courier’s neck were the telltale markings of a Legion slave collar and as if that wasn’t enough, the scars of a cat of ninetails whip and even a few brands marred her beautiful body.Benny had heard of the atrocities committed by the legion but the fact that he saw proof of what they did to a goddess like her? He was planning on letting the Khans do whatever to her but… that had changed now. He still had business to do but… he was going to give her an offer she couldn’t refuse. If she did, he’d put this girl down, nice and easy, as it would most likely preferable that she died by his hand then let the Legion catch her again.  
  
”…damn toots. Didn’t know you were a slave of the Legion. What’s your name?” Benny asked softly as the woman fell to her knees due to being kicked by one of the Khans, which caused Benny to glare at them.  
  
”Why the fuck do you care asshole? Yeah, some douchebag in a checkered suit ambushes me and then tells me to strip after having chem fiends beat the shit out of me, definitely a way to get into a woman’s panties. Is this your idea for a first date or something?!” The woman spat as Benny rolled his eyes at the cutting words she used. Yeah it did strike a blow and she had a point, but it still hurt.  
  
”Well… You rather walk out of this with some sort of cash prize right baby? Tell me your name and I’ll give you a better hand to play, alright? Especially since the Legion are right over the horizon and I know you’d rather not be their bunnygirl, ya get me?” Benny retorted, which made the woman’s eyes widen in fear as she put a dainty hand to her neck, brushing her scars. Very hesitantly, she spoke her name  
  
”T-they named me Minerva Merula… I-I… I was their slave until I escaped some years back when Hopeville went to shit.”  
  
”Minerva… fitting name for a lady like you. I’m Benny. Now then… I have big plans for the strip which requires the Platinum Chip I’m seeking. I wont bore you with the details but I’m giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity baby. A way to cash out. You join me as my sugar baby…” Benny said walking over and around the woman, staring at her tits and ass with a impressed smirk on his face as he continued “And I’ll make sure you will never have to worry about anything other than me again. I’ll make sure the Legion nor anyone will harm you. You’ll be in the presidential suite dining on caviar as well as occasionally sausage and drinking fine whiskey every night and I’ll even get you some new digs and jewels. So what say ya darling?”  
  
Minerva glared at Benny as he made his offer. Flashes of her life before he escaped entered her vision… used as nothing more then a sex object by those who saw her as beneath them. A life she risked life and limb running through the desert escaping legionnaires and their war hounds after murdering her former master. And this… pig asked her to sell herself to him?! The former legion slave made her thoughts apparent by spitting in Benny’s face as he went to cusp her chin with her hands. This enraged the Head Chairman as he roared and pistol whipped her, knocking her out before he heard a voice shout “We found your chip!” with Benny turning to see a poker chip made of platinum and steel in the guy’s hand. Taking it from his hand, the guy would look at the knocked out girl and ask “What do you want to do with the girl?”  
  
”Dig a grave and make it shallow. Tie up and gag this broad and throw her in it. And make it snappy, she got her fucking blood on my suit!” Benny yelled to which the Khan, one with an orange mohawk, got to work alongside his compatriot. It was nighttime when they finished tying up the girl and tossing her into the grave when one of the Khans turned to Benny, Minerva slowly coming to.  
  
”Alright you got what you wanted so pay up.” One of the Khans shouted as Minerva’s vision began to brighten to see the three standing over her. Upon checking, she saw she was bound and gagged and could not say anything.  
  
Scoffing, Benny said, not even noticing Minerva awaken “You’re crying in the rain pally. I do not give a fuck, and ya should’ve cashed out when you had the chance.” and as the other Khan went to complain, the one in the mohawk noticed Minerva attempting to get herself free  
  
”Hey, guess who woke up over here!” The mohawk wearing Khan shouted causing Minerva to freeze in her tracks. Benny, noticing Minerva wake up, would give a shake of the head before walking up to her.  
  
”Time to cash out.”  
  
”Hey, can you get this the fuck over with?” The other Khan shouted to which annoyed, Benny turned to that Khan.  
  
”Look here baller, Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the eyes, but I ain’t no fink, ya dig?” and upon her mortality becoming imminant, Minerva would struggle quickly attempting to speak only muffled gags to get out. It caused a chuckle from the Khan’s as Benny smirked as well.  
  
”Reconsidering your answer sugar tits? Sorry, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and you cashed out. Maybe another time but… sadly that ain’t coming. You made your last delivery kid.” Benny said, flashing the Platinum Chip in front of Minerva before putting it away and taking out his handgun and a magazine for it. Loading it, he said “Sorry you had to get caught up in all of this kid.” and with Benny switching the safety off before pulling the slide back to chamber a round in, Minerva struggling more and more as she began to cry “From where you’re sitting at, it seems like an eighteen karat run of bad luck… well honey, the truth is.” Before he aimed it at her head.  
  
 **"Truth is... the game was rigged from the start."**

* * *

  
And like that, two gunshots rung out as Minerva's life ended. Her thrashing cut short as she fell back, her eyes closed against her and darkness overtook her, blood staining the dirt and her hair. Her thoughts began to run wild… so this was it, huh...? This was how she was going to meet her end? Caught up in something that had resulted from the simple package the poor girl had tried to deliver, only to wind up in a grave killed by a man in a godawful checkered suit. At least she died free, her last thoughts were, as her head fell onto the soft dirt, the dirt being the last thing she felt as she drifted away... until she began to feel something... plush, followed by a distant humming. As her life was returned to her, she opened her eyes, confused on how she was still alive. Upon opening her eyes, the Courier found herself on a blue leather couch like would be seen in a singer's lounge, dressed once again in the attire she woke up with this morning. [(2)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE&t) A faint piano piece began playing around her as she slowly got her bearings.

 _'What the fuck?'_ Minerva thought to herself as she sat up, touching where she was shot only to find... nothing. No blood, no wound... it was how it was this morning when she woke up. Looking around however, her confusion only grew as, instead of the graveyard at night Minerva was executed in, she found herself in a well lit room covered completely from top to bottom in a plush blue substance, which was soft to the touch. The room seemed like a cross between a casino floor, a bar and a lounge area as it was completely still and pristine, not like the grimy interior areas she was used to. However, Minerva saw she was not alone as well, as footsteps were heard coming from near the bar. Turning to meet the source of the noise as Minerva tried to get up only for her head to start pounding. Gasping out for air quickly as she fell to one knee barely preventing herself from falling onto the ground from her seat completely, she looked up at the three others in the room with her, seeing they were clad in differently styled blue dresses that the ex-slave for the life of her could not recognize. The one in the middle wore gloves as well as some kind of hat that reminded her a bit of the NCR officers' hats when they were off duty whenever Minerva was delivering packages in New California. The left one looked younger then the one in the middle and wore some kind of headband with some kind of... insect Minerva tried to recognize on each end, before concluding it was a butterfly from before the bombs dropped. On the right of the gloved woman was a more tall and lanky woman who looked like she was all business. All three of them looked mostly the same, with platinum blonde hair, pale skin and inhuman amber eyes that seemed to stare into the ex-slave's very soul.

Minerva may had seen everything in her short life as a Courier, but the humans before her… something was off about them, and it struck fear into her heart. Backing away from them, Minerva would shout as she scampered back "Wh-where am I?! Who are you people!"

"Easy there." The middle one spoke with a reassuring voice as she approached putting her hands up "You're safe now. You're in... well how should I explain. For starters you aren't dead, more in between life and death from being shot-"

"Shot?!” Minerva quickly felt where she had felt the sharp pain in that graveyard, only to find nothing “Then why the fuck don't I have a head wound... and why is everything pounding?!" Wincing in pain, the courier would look for a weapon to defend herself, before narrowing her eyes upon realizing something and shouted at them once more looking at them "And how do you know I got shot?! Why are you with him?!"

"Benny?" The butterfly headband one asked "No... we aren't with him."

"Yes, Benny is... not associated with us. Now if you let us explain-" The other woman was cut off by Minerva swearing in Latin as she screamed

"Fuck... why does my head hurt! And you didn't answer my questions! Now answer them or I swear to God I will-"

"Relax Miss Merula." A male voice rung out as Minerva looked around before seeing a tall inhuman looking older gentleman with white hair around the back of his head, clad in a tuxedo sitting at the Blackjack table where the Dealer would be. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, with pinpricks for pupils as his ears were pointed, though not as much as his nose, a grin on his face. Natrually Minerva screamed once she saw him  
  
"Gah! What the fuck?! Are you some kind of mutant?!"

"Not quite. Now I must ask you to relax. You are just hurting your voice with all your shouting and I am sure you have plenty of questions. And they shall be answered at some point. Right now... well as a guest, I think I should be a good host, no?” He turned to one of the ladies “Margaret dear, help Elizabeth get our guest to the table and then fetch her my finest whiskey, and I shall... deal her in. Lavenza, fetch me my cards." The three girls whose names Minerva has just learned would do what they were ordered, the little girl walking off to fetch some cards as Elizabeth and Margaret would help up Minerva, helping her walk to the table before Elizabeth would pull the chair to the side, allowing the courier to sit down at it before Maragret walked off as the courier was left sitting at the blackjack table, standing next to her. As Minerva tried to speak, she was cut off by Lavenza bringing the man his cards, and Margaret bringing over some expensive looking whiskey and a few glasses with ice in it. Pouring the liquor into two glasses, Margaret set down the drinks before leaving the whiskey with Elizabeth as the man smiled "Thank you girls. As you were... though stay here Elizabeth."

As Elizabeth nodded, Minerva would stare at her drink to see if it was poisoned. Sniffing and deducing it wasn’t, she sighed and stared at it. Reluctantly downing the shot she was poured, she winced as the alcohol went down her throat and asked "Alright... who the fuck are you and where am I?"

The man would ignore Minerva’s question as he began shuffling the cards, his mouth opening as he spoke "It seems like you have gone bust, my dear. Cornered and captured by someone who desires to take power for themselves, over a package you have been hired to deliver with barely any information about its importance given to you, just a paycheck and a destination. However,it seems that rather then letting you die in a shallow grave, the Universe and Fate itself has plans for you.” When he was satisfied, he stopped shuffling his cards and looked at Minerva “Matter of fact, it seems like you have entered...involuntarily...into a contract with me and this place. Shall I deal you in, or should I explain more?"

Minerva’s confusion was now gone as anger had replaced it, now doing nothing but glaring daggers at the dealer before her as she shouted "Contract?! What contract?! All I wanted was to deliver the package, get paid and go home to my shitty motel room in Primm! I didn't ask to get fucking shot if that is what you're implying! Some other asshole courier refused the job and I had to take it instead, and they should've been shot! Though again, I must ask... and I will shout it since you all are fucking deaf." She slammed her hands on the table "Where the fuck am I?! And who the FUCK are you?!"

Chuckling as he imiated Minerva’s reaction, putting his cards to the side, he spoke once more as his grin disappeared "Who the 'fuck' am I? I suppose I should have introduced myself the moment you awoke. My apologies... I am Igor. And as for where you are Courier Six… or should I say your real name Minerva Merula..." His smile grew wider to an almost inhuman degree as his lips stretched as far as they could, an aura of intimidation radiating off him and towards Minerva, causing her to shrink back in fear.

**"Welcome...to the Velvet Room"**

* * *

  
  
Minerva's eyes widened in fear upon her name being uttered by this stranger who shouldn't have known her name as she nearly went to run away only to see Elizabeth giving a look of concern as Igor raised a hand, stopping her right in her tracks “Relax Miss Merula… I am not with the Legion… you are safe here. Let’s just say I am… an independent party. Now then, shall I deal you in, my dear? We have much to discuss and I think it should be done over a game of high stakes poker.” Immediately as Igor said that, several figures appeared in the chairs around her, sitting down. Minerva could see that there were three men and three women, all of various ages. The three on her left seemed of asian descent, with two in some kind of uniform… one had blue hair however with it completely covering his left eye while the other had glasses on, silver hair cut into a bowl. The third wore a suit and longcoat of some kind with a mask over his eyes, black hair in a mess as he looked at Minerva and smiled confidently. On her right,Minerva would see Margaret, Elizabeth and even Lavenza get in to be dealt in, each nodding to the courier as Igor would then deal them and Minerva in.  
  
As the game began, the other players never saying a word, Igor began to speak “It seems like you have a destiny ahead of you my dear… hence why you were saved from death’s embrace. Of course, you being here means that we will be seeing each other quite often, and I am quite pleased to make your acquaintence, my dear.” He said with a chuckle as he continued, Minerva playing along as the other players wordlessly asked to stay, to hit them or went all in “The shadow of the Bear and the Bull weigh heavily over the wasteland, the one you call Benny has plans for the Mojave, or at the very least New Vegas and the man called Mr. House will not take Benny’s deception lightly. Which is where you come in, my dear. Because you… have a very important part to play. While others have had roles to play in shaping parts of the wasteland… this marks the first time since before the Great War that someone has entered this very room.” He chuckles as Minerva saw the three girls go bust “But you will not have to do the tasks ahead alone, however. You see, Margaret, Elizabeth and Lavenza here will be helping you out… isn’t that right dears?”  
  
”Indeed. We are pleased to make your acquiantance.” Elizabeth says with a nod as they went to get up, the one with the blue hair going bust next as he got up and disappeared into thin air, much to Minerva’s confusion.  
  
”Yes quite. As for where you are. This realm exists in a place between mind and matter.” Igor would say before waving his hand as a deck of tarot cards would appear,the other two players dissapearing immediately as would Minerva’s poker cards, with her staring at the cards in confusion. Igor continued as the cards went around in a circle with one card in the center “And it exists between dreams and reality. Generally speaking, only those who had forged a contract, like you had involuntarily when you were on death’s doorstep, are allowed to visit this room. Of course, such a fate has awaited you and when the time comes, you will be able to come and go as you please.”  
  
”Your journey will be quite interesting at the least. We have watched you for a while now.” Margaret would add as Igor made the cards disappear all except for one, which was slid over to her and overturned, revealing a jester laughing close to a cliff with a dog nearby, the number zero on the card. “It seems you have been given the power of the Wild Card.” she adds as multiple masks made their appearance on the stage behind them.  
  
”I-I don’t understand… wh-why me?” Minerva would choke on her words as she looked at Igor, taking the card as it dissapeared. “And… what do you mean by the Wild Card.”  
  
”A new beginning has been given to you, my dear.” Igor says gently, smiling softly as he got up “Cherish it. You have a very long journey ahead of you and it seems like your health has recovered… you shall awaken soon, and when you do… your journey shall begin. But this is not the last we will be seeing of each other, Minerva.”  
  
”Indeed.” Lavenza finally spoke smiling brightly “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again, me and my sisters. Until we meet again.” and as Minerva tried to speak, a bright light began to enter her vision, consuming it…(2) when she went to uncover her eyes, she found herself in a clinic of some kind on a bed. Sitting up as she moaned, a old man’s voice would be heard

* * *

  
  
”You’re awake… how about that. Was worried that you were a goner for a minute there missy.” Minerva would turn to the source of the voice, finding a kindly old caucasian man with no hair on his head except for a white mustache, wearing a dark red bandanna on his neck, a black coat and some button up shoes, pants and shirt. Seeing her worry, he raised his hands in defense and said “Easy there… I’m Doctor Mitchell, and I patched you up after Victor brought you in here. Now, why don’t you tell me your name and we can test your mental faculties and such so I can let you go?”  
  
”…My name is Minerva Merula… and alright. Thank you doc. And… I… I think that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is all for now folks! I think thats a good place to leave off. This fanfic will follow the story of Fallout New Vegas for the most part with Persona stuff added in alongside its own twists and turns.
> 
> If you liked what you saw, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos, while chapter updates may be based on my motivation, I appreciate each and every last heart and comment you give me, and it gives me the motivation to continue
> 
> But until then, I am Ami Pendragon and I wish you beautiful lovelies, wherever you are on this beautiful blue ball, a very pleasant morning, afternoon, evening or night~ <3


End file.
